Beautiful Princess
by terra hotaru
Summary: Axel will soon overcome to a big trial in his life for trying to get to the blond. From the family to the friends, to the teasing and enticing blond, obstacles will always be there for the two and gender wasn't really a big deal. Or is it? AkuRoku. HIATUS


Yoohoo! New story again… O.o

**Beautiful Princess**

**Chapter 1**

**Chance Encounter**

Axel sighed at the breath taking sight right under his nose. Nothing seemed beautiful anymore in his current state of life. Not even the chirping birds, not even the sound of the soft wind blowing the trees and the grass, not even the beautiful green field that was laid out right under the hill, not even the brilliant blue sky—no, for him, it was the sight of doom. He didn't even want to be there. _Why me?_ He groaned inwardly and held on to the red car beside him as if his bone had been crushed to pieces that he had nothing to hold him up. He rolled his eyes as he saw his brother smirking in front of him.

"So, my dear brother, this will be where you live for a whole year," the redhead laughed, happy at his little brother's expression.

"What the hell, Reno. How can father send me into this place?" Axel groaned. "This is a _**village **_for God's sake!" he shouted, running a hand through his spiky red hair that had the same color as his brother's.

"What did he say when I drive you here?" Reno chuckled.

Axel began, trying to imitate his father's voice. "Young man, you'd better get a good reflection on yourself when you come back here a year later or I'm sending you back there. What the hell does that mean?"

"Could you really blame father? You're the one who set the forest on fire, yo."

"The fire just went off; it was completely _not_ my fault!"

"Don't reason to me. Remember to report to the man named Xemnas when you're there in that village," Reno said while walking away to the back of the car. He pulled out a bag and tossed it on Axel. Axel caught it gracefully since it was very light.

"Don't tell me you're going to leave me here, Reno." Axel glared.

"Well, I am. My job is to take you here and I doubt you'll be able to get to the city without a car. So, enjoy the rest of your year here. With that said, farewell, bro," Reno stepped in the car. The car soon revved and disappeared out of sight leaving Axel there with his jaw open, still couldn't believe that all of this was happening to him. In addition, the town was six hours by car from where he was.

--

He was trapped—trapped in that stupid village and he hated it. He hated the green. Well, sure, the green is the color of his eyes but now that he saw so much green in one place, he thought he would throw up. He already felt the dizziness at the back of his head. The forest is everywhere and anywhere he stepped, it would be green. The road leading to the village was either forests or grasses.

Contrary to the green that was making him sick, he quite liked the blue. He always loved staring out to the window to enjoy the sky when he was still living in the town. However, the town was filled with skyscraping building, making it very hard to see the sky that stretched out so far away. Now, he had the chance to see the blue that was stretching out as far as his eyes could see but because of his unhappy mood, he couldn't enjoy the scenery to his fullest.

What was so hard about living in the village? Well, sure, the village had nice air that he would never have a chance to breathe in his lifetime of living in the town. In addition, he had never been in anywhere that peaceful before. The sad thing was that there was no electricity in the village. It was like some dead civilization. He was doomed of the luxury of high technology in a year—a whole, _freaking_ year and he had to live all his buddies in the town by coming to the very secluded area.

He walked to what seemed like where the man named Xemnas would reside in which Axel concluded that he must be someone really important. Thus he must live in the biggest house in the whole little village. He knocked on the door, feeling a sudden lump formed in his throat. He was not sure why he felt nervous. The house was the place where he would be sleeping in for a year. His father had strictly told him that the guy named Xemnas would take care of his food, housing, clothes, and schooling.

He really didn't know why his father would get irritated just because he had started a forest fire. It was no big deal. Heck, the fire only ate away a single stupid tree! _That's the whole reason I'm being sent here?! This is my punishment?! _Axel screamed at himself.

"You must be Axel." A deep voice resonated throughout the area and it burned deep into Axel's body. He hated that voice. People with deep voices were usually very demanding. He was worried that he would be treated as a slave there what with the place having no electricity whatsoever. There was a high chance that he would be admitted as one of the house maid.

"Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"I am the chief of Ulla Ulla village, Xemnas," he formally introduced himself, still standing in front of the door, blocking Axel from going in.

"Ulla Ulla?" Axel frowned, almost laughed but he held himself, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"That is the name of this village, Son. Ulla Ulla."

"Oh-kay…" the redhead narrowed his eyes in confusion. Who the heck was so retarded to name a village 'Ulla Ulla'?... must be some stupid old grannies.

"Step inside," the dark skinned man finally stepped aside to let Axel in.

The house was very traditional, made of light brown wood. The scent of nature could be smelt all over the place—the same nature that had gotten Axel in this huge mess. The area where Axel was currently standing contained a book rack, two beds, a huge oval floor mat with a table on top of it, and an unlit fireplace to the side. Axel wondered why there were two beds in the living room. Wasn't everyone supposed to have a bedroom? He shrugged it away, thinking that it was no use wondering.

"This is a good day," Xemnas commented, sitting down indian style on the blue floor mat, pouring two cups of tea. It was then that Axel realized that the man was wearing some very strange cultural piece of clothing. Xemnas wore three pieces of long necklace coupled with jewelries in his fingers. He wore a brown long cloak outside made of fur and inside, Axel could catch a glimpse of what seemed like clothes for hunting, making him feel very much out of place with the t-shirt and sweater he was wearing. "Take a seat," Xemnas' deep voice jolted Axel out of the redhead's thought.

Axel took his seat and Xemnas offered the redhead a cup of tea. The dark skinned man with silver hair and golden eyes began talking about something that Axel didn't care about. He could catch Xemnas saying something about him having two kids and that he had to sleep in the room just to the right of the living room. He sighed in relief to know that he got to have his own bedroom and the rest was history as Xemnas began preaching on about the village and stuffs that Axel didn't even want to know. He would be out of the village soon anyway. He hoped that one year was soon enough for him not to lose his sanity.

--

Axel was finally given a time to himself when the sky turned dark. He could feel his butt sore because he had been sitting for what felt like centuries on the floor. He stretched out, yawning when he was out of sight from the weird-ass village chief. He was getting a nice quite time of watching the sunset, wondering why the village seemed really dead. There was no one in sight. Before he could think any further, he heard a scream. He quickly ran to where the scream emerged from. He came to a narrow path, seeing a blonde girl sitting there, surrounded by three boys. "Help." The pale girl with blonde hair pleaded.

"What are you jerks doing?" Axel smirked, feeling amused that three boys were actually trying to harass a girl—and he thought the village was a safe place.

"This is none of your business," the one with blond hair said, he was also wearing some kind of traditional clothes that Axel had never seen before. "Scram."

"What if I don't want to?" Axel grinned, leaning against the wall, happy that he got a very good bait to release his anger upon.

"We are teaching the girl a lesson and you have no reason to interfere," the blond hissed.

"You had better listen to Seifer, y'know," said the huge guy with muscles all over his body.

"What he said," the skinny one with silver hair said. It was then that Axel noticed that one of them was actually a girl.

"Please, help me," the blonde girl pleaded again, trying to back away but was blocked by the wall.

When Axel was about to launch forward to help the blonde girl, he was suddenly attacked by a flash of yellow.

--

_Where is she?_

"Roxas! Have you found Namine?"

"No, not yet," the long haired blond pouted unhappily. "She shouldn't have gone off. I already told her that I had a bad premonition about her today."

"Well, we had better find her," the brunet suggested.

"I'll go that way. You take the other side, Sora." Roxas commanded.

"Right." Sora and Roxas ran off the opposite direction from one another.

Roxas finally found Namine, "Jerks," he muttered and with his agility, he dashed forward and beat up the first red guy he saw. He slowed down a little, noticing that he had never seen that redhead anywhere else before. He ignored that and proceeded to beat up Seifer's group that was surrounding Namine. "Let's go, Nam!" Roxas shouted and dragged Namine with him.

--

Axel cursed loudly when he felt the sting in his face. Somebody beat him and he had no idea who. He was pretty sure that it was a girl since he clearly heard the voice of a girl shouting for some 'Nam' to go. He tried to help and he ended up being kicked in the ass. It was definitely not a good day for him.

The only thing he currently saw was the three people lying on the floor. He decided to ignore them and went back to the chief's house. Inside he was greeted by a very young and short girl with alluring waist length blond hair. Axel's eyes went wide for a second; he had never seen such beautiful golden hair before, not in his seventeen years of lifetime. The long haired blond had such cute, pale, and smooth face that nobody could resist. The blue in his eyes also captured Axel. He never thought he would see such gorgeous blue in a person's eye. Beside the long haired blond, stood the short haired blonde who Axel was about to save just now. Even though the shorter haired girl had blue eyes and looked very similar to Roxas, Axel didn't feel the same for the two.

"You…" Roxas whispered. "You're the one with Seifer's gang!"

"Roxas, he wanted to save me before you came and beat him up," Namine cut in, smiling.

"Eh? What?" Roxas pouted.

"What she said, blondie. Wait, what?!" Axel's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who beat me?!" he frowned deeply.

Roxas grinned and nodded happily. "Yes," he smiled.

"You've gotta be kidding me, girlie," Axel growled.

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Thank you for—trying to save me just now," Namine smiled. "I'm sure you'll have saved me if not for Roxas' barbaric move."

"Excuse me? Barbaric?" Roxas squaled.

"My name's Namine," the blonde ignore Roxas' protests and reached out to grab the redhead's hand friendlily.

Axel didn't answer—he didn't even look at Namine. "What's your name blondie?" Axel asked coolly even though he already knew his name.

"Roxas, stranger," the lithe blond responded, forcing a smile, feeling a bit guilty that he had beat down a guy that was trying to save his friend.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Excuse me?" Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"Commit it to memory," Axel commented with a smirk, withdrawing his hand from Namine and shoved it into his pocket.

Roxas felt fairly interested in the redhead in front of him. He smiled, having a good premonition at the same time wondering how their relationship will end up.

--

No, this is _not_ a story where Roxas changes gender. Notice that I still refer to Roxas as a 'he', instead of 'she'. So, please don't lose hope on me. There will be explanation behind all of this and I do notice that this chapter started off quite boring but please, review! So that I know how I'm doing. Please, please, please? Just clickie that purple button over there. It will definitely make my day and make me update sooner. Please? Thank you!


End file.
